The Finest of Lines
by xX-Blood Roses-Xx
Summary: The gang travels off in search of Zuko's mother. ---Zutara--- Mild Taang. Not giving away anything else. Rated T to be safe. Temporarily Discontinued
1. Training Sessions

_Do the right thing at the right time for the right reasons_

_Leonard Chitunhu  
student_

**_

* * *

_**

**--Training Sessions--**

A bead of sweat crept down Katara's neck, and something in her azure eyes seemed to spark. She stood squarely in her water bending stance. Flawless. That's what she was. Over the months, her training had become far more intense and independent. In the end, everything had to be done perfectly. Katara was a perfectionist when it came to her bending. She pushed herself to her limits. Always determined to either fix a minor error in something she had already learned, or discover something new about her great power. Whenever Zuko watched her bend, she seemed to become a whole new person. Stronger, faster, controlled, _superior. _When she was like this, he was somewhat reminded of Azula. So powerful. But, so more channeled. Less likely to make mistakes. Yet, such a prodigy, such a phenomenon. She loved it when people watched. Not to tell her that it was perfect –of witch it probably was--, but to tell her what she needed improvement on. She didn't care who observed, and long as someone did. This time it was Zuko's turn. It seemed to bother everyone else, the way she dragged them off to a nearby creek or pond or oasis. But not him, he loved it. He absolutely _loved_ every second of it. She looked so graceful. He felt like she could teach him something; but he couldn't put his finger on _what_. They were so different, however, also exactly the same. It was confusing; yes, confusing, but true. Occasionally he would wonder if she was _really _water tribe. Her eyes said water, nevertheless, her soul, said fire; pure, raging fire.

She turned to face him. "How was that?" She asks anxiously. Zuko climbs off the rock he had previously sat upon; his mouth starting to move, but none of the movements actually creating words. Like always, the teenager had gone completely speechless. Katara laughs softly and rightfully assumes it was the flawless demonstration she was hoping for. Pondering for a second she realizes she hasn't practiced her blood bending in some time, there was nothing for her to practice _on_.

Zuko.

Her heart sank as she thought of trying it on him. But, if she wished to improve, she would have to. "Um… Can you help me?" She asks cautiously, her mind still searching over the suggestion.

"Depends." Was his simple, yet reasonable answer.

"Could I practice my blood bending on you, I need some-"

Zuko cuts her off, "Hold on a second. _What_ bending?"

She smiles nervously, "Blood bending."

"All right, I don't know what you do to people then you 'blood bend' but, it don't exactly sound pleasant; if you ask me."

The smile the once wore had slowly faded from her face, "Look. If you know what you're doing, and you're not being forced against your will to kill someone else, it's not that bad. Trust me, it's happened. Besides, I do know what I'm doing. I might still not trust _you_, but, I never did anything for you not to trust _me_." She pauses for a second, "Please?"

Zuko closes his eyes and sighs, defeated. He knew she wouldn't give up until he caved in. "Fine. But you'll regret it if you do anything to harm, injure, wound, or hurt me." He stubbornly walks into the presence of the young master. Katara smiles satisfactorily. She closes her eyes, drawing in a deep breath, allowing all, or any stress to melt away. Zuko forces himself to relax along with her. She opens her eyes, and concentrates on him. Finally, after minutes, that felt like hours, she began to gradually lift her arms. It was quite clear to Zuko, that she wasn't going to do anything to him, and if she did, it wouldn't be intended. She now drew her arms inward, until her hands were one over another, then pushing back down again. That's when he felt it; Zuko felt that he now had no control over himself. He knew that if he tried to move, he would fail. His body was painlessly led downward into a kneeling position. He held his head up, so he could see her at work. All of a sudden Katara's relaxed face was now shot with pain. She winces, clenching her fists. As she tightens Zuko feels his blood freeze, before being unconfined from the benders unbreakable grip. After a few seconds he had regained his balance; Katara on the other hand, still knelt. Zuko vigilantly walks toward her.

"Katara?" He gently rests his hand on her back.

She loved it when he said her name, it made her heart skip once his cold, soothing voice slid over the letters. Katara would have gladly answered him, except every time she inhaled, even the slightest breath, it felt like someone had struck a knife to the back of her skull. Believing that talking, would be much more agonizing then breathing. But, in some way, she had to show him she was alright. Whimpering softly she placed her hand to her forehead. Even that knocked the wind out of her, the sting trickling from the back of her head, to the end of her right shoulder.

Zuko bit his lip. Crouching down beside her, he begins to lift her out of the water she had previously been bending in_. _A minute ago she had been in the middle of the most breathtaking performance; and now she lay in Zuko's arms, in such an unbearable pain, Katara herself couldn't even describe it.

He now walked hastily back to camp, where he could lay her in a bed, tent, anything better than his arms. When he looked down at her, it was very clear she was sleeping, her skin cold, her face flushed, he wouldn't be surprised if she had a fever. Again, Zuko's mind lingered back to his sister. He remembered the first time Azula had attempted to bend lightning. Starting, without any assistance. He had then later found her in her room, half dead. Almost identically to Katara. The next day he remembered she had gotten sick, of course, Azula was only eight at the time, and Katara was here, being four-teen and all. She would probably get through it better; but other than that, their condition was interchangeable. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Where were you? What did you do to Katara?!"

Zuko looks up, his eyelids heavy, "First of all, I didn't do anything to her. She did it to herself. Secondly, don't yell at me. I've carried her for about a mile. We were training." He looked like he could collapse any minute. "I'm guessing she doesn't practice blood bending much, does she?"

"No, she doesn't. Hardly ever. She's only done it once." Aang had seemed to have calmed a great deal.

"Okay, well, she tried again today; and got sick. I'm exhausted. So I'm going to bed. You three are on your own tonight." He walks off, using up the rest of the days energy to get Katara back to her room.

* * *

Aang turns around, heading back to the remaining members of the gang. A small pebble of the ground seems to be entertaining Toph.

"Hey. Where's Sugar Queen and Hotness?" She asks, blowing the bangs out of her face.

He couldn't help but laugh, "Katara got sick during training, and Zuko had to carry her back, so he's worn out. We'll have to manage on our own tonight."

Of course, Sokka had to protest.

* * *

**Took me a few days to write this. I'm proud of it. It kind of lost its spark during the end, I know, I was getting tired. Had to get ready for bed, school tomorrow. Pretty good for a 6th grader if I do say so myself. My first chapter of my first fan fic. Enjoy! Chapter 2 will be out shortly!**

**Comment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters. However I did write this, so please respect that. Thank you ;)**


	2. Dreams

_Our dreams drench us in senses, and senses steps us again in dreams._

Amos Bronson Alsott  
1799-1888, American Educator, Social Reformer

_

* * *

_

**Dreams--**

"Katara!"

She shatters out of her restless sleep, gasping for air between her sobbing. She looks up between the tears, and sees Zuko sitting in front of her, immediately burying her head into his chest. Smiling lightly he holds her close, rocking her gently. He would frequently whisper 'Shh…' or 'it was just a dream' through her hair. For once, Katara actually felt safe with Zuko, _because_ of Zuko. She briefly wondered why she had ever felt threatened by him. After awhile she managed to stop crying. He sat back, looking into her cerulean eyes. "Come on." Taking her hands and pulling her up. She wipes the remaining tears from her face, as the soft whisper of falling rain rings through the temple's stone walls. Stumbling forward slightly, Zuko catches her at the waist, then side-by-side, the two begin walking out onto a nearby beach. Normally Katara would have run out of cover longingly, but right before she could leave she stopped.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Live a little." He replied plainly, his lips curving into a smile. She laughs softly and steps outside, breathing in the sweet familiar smell of the ocean, and fresh fallen rain. The light trickle of rainwater seeping through her hair. She looks over to Zuko. His fiery amber eyes set out on the grey sea.

"I remind you of her, don't I?" She slips her hand into his.

His gaze shifts to the sand below them, "Yeah. Sometimes." Despite himself a tear slides down his cheek, landing ocean as the water laps over their toes.

"You know she's still out there, don't you?"

He shakes his head slowly, "I couldn't guarantee that…" Stepping in front of him, Katara tilts his chin up just enough to look in her eyes.

"I'm going to help you find her… How long has it been? Six years?" She pauses, assuring herself of the time lapse. "Six years. It's too long, especially when she's still alive."

"It's been six years for you too; correct? Besides, I don't _know_ if she _is_ still alive."

"Six, seven years…" She looks away, "What could have happened to her, without your father or Azula there to kill her."

"I don't know! Just is possible-"

Katara cuts him off, "All this negativity can't be good for you." She laughs lightly.

"You sound like Ty-Lee."He smiles.

* * *

"How's it goin' Sickness? Sparky." Toph smirks as she feels the two join the others at camp. Katara glares at the girl as she is addressed by a new temporary nickname, and Zuko gives no response apart from a nod in greeting.

Sokka turns around to face them, "Look who decided to join us this morning." Katara leans over and gives him a quick hug.

"Where's Aang?"

"Right here!" He pokes out from behind a bush, Momo resting neatly on his shoulder, "You alright?" He asks curiously, his voice just a perky and upbeat as always.

"I'm fine." She smiles and lowers herself to the ground, sitting on her knees.

"What about you Sparky?" Toph questions, blowing the hair from her face.

"Would you quit calling me that!?" He scowls down at her, and sits by the fire they had crafted.

"Dream on Zuko" She coughs sarcastically, "Sparky." His palm meets his forehead.

"Don't respond to it then." Katara laughs.

"Smart girl Sugar Queen." She opens her mouth to respond, but before she can, she stops herself. Toph smiles satisfactorily.

**Okay. Im not -exactly- sure what this chapter accomplished. It's Zutara-ish, I guess… I know is really short, and not as good as the first one. Zuko got sort of out of character at the beginning, I'm working on fixing that. I promise next chapter will be longer, better, and accomplish a lot more. Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3 will be out soon.**

**Please review. **


End file.
